OUTATIME: FUERA DEL TIEMPO
by Mecherazo
Summary: Logan vivirá una gran aventura a través del tiempo y del espacio gracias a su loco amigo Doc y con la especial compañía de Julia, la chica de sus sueños. ¿Cómo continuará esta historia? Léela para descubrirlo (PD: En los primeros capítulos no saldrán los personajes de KFP, pero tranquilos que saldrán).
1. Chapter 1

**Mecherazo: Hola a todos, os traigo un nuevo fic pero no es uno cualquiera porque os traigo un fic conjunto con una persona que lleva mucho tiempo conmigo y es (sonido de tambores para crear expectación) ¡KRIIIS!  
****KRIIIS: Buenas a todos, ¡gentuza! Es un honor poder escribir este fic con mi amigo Mecherazo.  
Mech: Lo mismo digo. Llevábamos mucho planeando este fic (demasiado tiempo) y al fin nos hemos decidido a subir el primer capítulo.  
KRIIIS: Je dois dire que ce na pas été facil pour moi car je n'ecrie pas courament l'espagnol (es frances para quien no lo sepa).  
Mech: Lo que quiere decir mi amigo es que no ha sido fácil para él ya que no suele escribir en español, así que perdonadle sí hay alguna errata en el capítulo.  
KRIIIS: Bueno, sin más espera, ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPÍTULOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**PD: Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece, sino a DreamWorks.**

China es, en el año 2014, una de las mayores potencias tecnológicas de todo el globo, que se encuentra en lucha por llegar a ser la potencia tecnológica número 1. Además, en este país se está desarrollando el mayor invento que la historia jamás ha contemplado.

En un taller de la ciudad de Nagashi, se hallaba, entre un montón de aparatos extraños, trabajando un inventor con una de las mentes más prodigiosas de esta ciudad, y posiblemente de toda China.

Ese inventor era un león de baja estatura, con respecto al tamaño normal de su especie, que llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras debido a que desde su juventud le costaba ver los objetos lejanos a él; su pelo, antes rebelde y anaranjado, se había vuelto lacio y de color blanco; se podía ver que el tiempo le había pasado factura y de eso daba fe las múltiples arrugas, líneas de expresión y patas de gallo que poblaban su cara. Además, desde hace un tiempo, se podía ver unas ojeras muy marcadas en sus ojos, pero era normal.

Él había estado trabajando durante varias semanas, casi sin dormir, para lograr acabar lo antes posible lo que su alocada mente se le había ocurrido.

Aunque ya tenía sus bien entrados 50 años, no paraba ni un solo segundo. Parecía una máquina. Nunca paraba de adelantar su trabajo, aunque fuera tan solo un detalle muy poco importante, él se pasaba horas y horas trabajando hasta que terminaba lo que se le ocurría. Y ahora no era diferente: se encontraba sentado en un taburete soldando un par de piezas electrónicas cuando, de repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que parara lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó la máscara protectora y giró su cabeza un poco hacia arriba a la derecha, mirando a la pared.

En la pared, había un reloj de tamaño medio cuyas manecillas indicaban que eran las 18:00.

-Justo a tiempo.

Se levantó de la silla, se arregló un poco la larga bata blanca de científico que llevaba puesta, la cual estaba muy arrugada y manchada de grasa y de algún que otro producto químico, abrió la puerta del taller, salió de él y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras él andaba hacia la puerta, la persona que estaba detrás de ella aún seguía tocando el timbre de la puerta, preguntándose si el dueño de la casa estaría en ella.

Nada más llegar a la puerta, el inventor abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Logan, el chico que había contratado para que le ayudará con unas cosas.

Logan era un tigre de bengala de pelaje naranja con rayas negras, esbelto, como muestra de los muchos años que ha estado jugando al baloncesto; era muy alto, un 1,80m de estatura, lo que, junto a sus saltos de escándalo, le hacía un jugador de baloncesto increíble. Iba vestido con unas zapatillas de color rojo, que tenía cinco rayas verticales en los laterales con el patrón verde, negro y así hasta el final, de la marca NAIK **(Sabemos cómo se escribe la marca pero no queríamos que saltará el copyright, XD)** y una camiseta. Además, en el centro de la camiseta estaba el dibujo de la cabeza de una serpiente, en forma tribal, de color negro **(Y si no lo entendéis, miráis la imagen del fic).**

-Hola Doc, ¿qué tal estás?

-Un poco cansado, pero no es nada. ¿Estás listo? ¡Porque hoy vas a sudar amigo!

-Como nunca- le respondió Logan todo confiado.

-Logan, lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a bajar las cajas que están en aquel camión- dijo Doc, señalando al susodicho camión.

-¿Me has llamado solo para bajar unas cajas de nada? Bof, y yo que pensaba que te iba a hacer falta mi fuerza bestial súper bárbara- dijo Logan un poco desanimado.

-Logan, tú coge una y ya verás si no pesan ni nada.

Y así hizo Logan, que fue todo confiado hacia el camión y cuando levanto la primera dijo:

-¡La madre que me…! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Pero qué llevas aquí adentro?! ¡¿PIEDRAS?!

-Jajaja ya te había dicho que me hacía falta alguien fuerte y veo que aún te falta bastante.

-¿Quien?¿Yo?¿¡No ser fuerte!? ¡Ni un toro me ganaría en fuerza! Jajaja, que buen chiste Doc- dijo Logan mientras pensaba-. ¡¿Como voy a conseguir llevar todas estas cajas hasta su taller?!¡DIOS MÍO!¡DAME FUERZA!

-¿Qué te pasa Logan? ¿No ibas a ayudarme?

-Sí, sí, claro, ya te ayudo.

El pobre Logan tuvo que levantar como pudo las cajas llenas de piezas, ya que Doc no lo podía ayudar por sus problemas de espalda. Y así, Logan, con mucho valor y coraje, consiguió llevar todas las cajas al taller en menos de una media hora; el pobre estaba que daba pena verlo hasta Doc, que solía quedarse serio en los casos más chistosos, no pudo evitar reírse como una hiena.

-¿Que te ha pasado Logan? jajaja- dijo Doc, que se moría de risa.

-A mí, nada, buf, buf,...- dijo el pobre, que ya no podía ni con su alma.

-No te imaginas la ayuda que me has sido. Me has salvado la vida Logan.

-Eso espero Doc, pero tengo una preguntita. ¿Me gustaría saber para qué son todas esas piezas?

-Pues no sé si debería contártelo; es que estoy inventando algo que va a revolucionar el mundo entero, por ahora nadie puede saberlo y...- dijo Doc y Logan, viendo que él no iba a hablar, decidió usar su último recurso: la mirada de cordero degollado.

En el momento en el que Logan puso esa mirada, agrandando los ojos y juntando sus patas, Doc tuvo que girar la cabeza para no ver la enternecedora expresión de Logan.

-Conmigo eso no funciona- dijo apartando la mirada de Logan.

Pero Doc escuchó como Logan hacía ronroneos tiernos y ya, a eso, no pudo resistirse.

-Oh, vale- y Doc se rindió ante Logan-, pero tienes que guardar el secreto, ¿vale?

-Claro Doc.

-Estoy trabajando en una máquina para viajar en el t...

Justo en ese momento, Logan recibió una llamada de su madre.

-Huy, ¡Es mi madre! Perdona que te interrumpa Doc, pero si no llego a tiempo a casa para cenar, ¡Mi madre me mata! Ya me lo cuentas otro día; vendré mañana Doc.

Y se marcha corriendo a cuatro patas, iba tan rápido que se parecía a ese leopardo jamaicano que gano la medalla de oro en los 100 metros lisos en los juegos olímpicos de Rusia, Usult Voltic.

Al pobre Doc no le dio ni tiempo de acabar de explicarle lo que estaba inventado, ni siquiera de decirle adiós.

Logan ya había hecho más de la mitad del camino cuando, de repente, se perdió en la belleza de una chica que estaba echando un vistazo al escaparate de una tienda de ropa. Esa era Julia, una joven panda (Qué casualidad, ¿no?).

Logan, embobado por la figura de Julia, dejo de mirar hacia delante hasta que paso lo inevitable: golpazo contra una farola.

-¡Auh!¡Como duele! De aquí no me voy sin un moratón- dijo mientras se frotaba la frente.

En ese momento, alguien se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Julia un poco preocupada.

Cuando Logan levantó la mirada, Julia estaba inclinada hacia él con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas. Logan no pudo evitar mirarle el escote que llevaba la joven panda que estaban a unos 20 centímetros de su cara **(cosa de machos, no controlamos los ojos)**. El pobre Logan se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qu- Quién? ¿Yo? Como no jejeje- dijo Logan todo cortado por la pregunta de Julia.

Había que decir que Julia era toda una belleza de chica, de unos 19 años, y que con su metro con 68 centímetros y sus 62 kilitos, hacían que tuviera un cuerpo perfecto. Como diría Doc: "Dios no se dejo las cosas a medias".

Hay que decir que era muy guapa, su cara era tan inocente que hacía caer a más de uno, ¡la prueba de ello era el mismo Logan! Además, sus ojos azul marino te atraían a ellos como polillas a la luz. Era como si al verlos hubieras escuchado el canto de una sirena, ya que te hechizaban, te atrapan y ya no podías apartar la vista de ellos.

Ella vestía unos vaqueros, de estos apretados que estaban de moda, que remarcaban las voluptuosas curvas de Julia, y una estrecha camiseta verde, algo provocativa que hacía resaltar sus pechos, los cuales eran grandes de por sí.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Te está sangrando la nariz…

Logan ya se había dado cuenta de porque le estaba sangrando de la nariz. No era porque se dio un golpe con la farola, que además se lo dio en la frente, sino por los malos pensamientos que le habían pasado por la cabeza cuando vio a Julia tan de cerca. El pobre se avergonzó y se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, estoy muy bien- mintió Logan.

-Toma, sécate la sangre, que se te está cayendo- dijo la panda para ayudarle.

Julia le estaba tendiendo un pañuelo y el pobre Logan no sabía qué hacer.

-Dios mío, espero que no piense que soy un pervertido- pensó Logan mientras le contestaba a Julia- Gracias, pero me tengo que marchar a casa, que sino mi madre me mata.

Le cogió el pañuelo y se marcho corriendo a cuatro patas otra vez. ¡Qué avergonzado estaba el pobre!

-Espera, ¿cómo te llamas? Pregunto Julia con voz fuerte, casi gritando, pero Logan no la escucho- Qué tigre más raro pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?- se dijo Julia en su mente.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos de carrera, Logan, por fin, había llegado a casa.

A pesar de que su casa no era de las más bellas de todo su barrio, no tenía nada que envidiar a las demás.

Había un gran jardín que precedía a la casa, formado por un pequeño estanque en el que se bañaban peces de varios tipos como bogas y carpas, unas rocas decorativas, unos setos con la forma de un oso, una tortuga y un flamenco, y un suelo empedrado que marcaba el recorrido desde la parcela hasta la puerta de la casa.

Era una casa de gran tamaño de más o menos, posiblemente más, de 220 metros cuadrados, a doble altura, con amplios balcones a los lados del segundo piso y cerrados por unas pequeñas rejas metálicas. Los grandes ventanales que estaban repartidos por toda la casa le daban un aspecto muy diáfano al interior de la casa y el color blanco de las paredes le daban un aspecto muy señorial a la casa, ya que ese color blanco tenía el mismo matiz que el color del mármol.

Logan se dirigió raudo hacia la puerta de su casa, cogió las llaves, que las tenía guardadas en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, encontró la llave de la puerta, la metió en la cerradura, giró la llave, abrió la puerta e intentando el menor ruido posible, entró en casa y cerró la puerta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles ya que nada más girarse se encontró con Coline, su madre.

Ella era una pantera negra un poco más baja que Logan, pero lo que le faltaba de tamaño, le sobraba en amor y en autoridad con su hijo y sus ojos color verde eran muestra de ello, ya que en un instante podían destilar cariño o mostrar enfado; su vestimenta era muy simple, siempre llevaba batas de estar por casa **(en casa, OBVIAMENTE, en la calle llevará otra vestimenta)** que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, con detalles florales o con una gran gama de colores; hoy llevaba una bata en la que aparecía un cerezo en flor.

-Ay- dijo Logan asustado al ver a su madre plantada frente a él- Mamá, perdona que haya llegado tarde.

-No pasa nada hijo, entiendo que tardarás tanto en llegar. Ve a lavarte las manos, la cena está lista.

-Vale mamá.

-Pero que sepas- le detuvo antes de que se fuera al baño-, que si hubieras llegado a tardar un minuto más, te habría castigado a estar sin consola y sin ordenador durante una semana, así que espero que llegues más pronto para la próxima ocasión o si no... ¿Me has entendido?

Logan, después de tragar saliva, contestó:

-Sí, mama- dijo temblándole la voz.

Coline sonrió y se marchó de allí hacia la cocina.

Logan, nada más se marcho su madre, suspiró y dijo en voz baja.

-Dios mío, cualquier día se transformara en Terminator.

La verdad es que el chico se esperaba una regañina o unos gritos por parte de su madre, no simplemente que le amenazará conque a la próxima le quitaba la consola y el ordenador, pero la verdad es que lo prefería así.

Después de lavarse las manos, Logan se fue hacia el comedor que se encontraba en el primer piso, segunda puerta a la izquierda desde la entrada, y cuando entró al comedor, vio a toda su familia al completo.

Alrededor de la gran mesa central que formaba el comedor, estaba su padre, Bruce, un tigre de bengala de pelaje anaranjado, con unas pequeñas manchas negras repartidas por todo su cuerpo y vestido con una camiseta de mangas largas de color gris y pantalón negro. Él estaba sentado en una silla de madera, con unas gafas de leer para poder disfrutar del periódico de media tarde, en el que aparecían noticias de interés general.

-Hola papá.

Bruce despegó su vista del periódico, vio a su hijo, le saludó y continuó leyendo el periódico.

Logan vio a su hermano pequeño, Zack, una pequeña pantera negra con una camiseta blanca y pantalones pesqueros azules, que se encontraba jugando con la videoconsola. Parecía que le mataban cada vez que perdía en el juego, ya que se ponía a gritarle a la consola.

-Holaaa Zack- dijo Logan al mismo tiempo que removía el pelo de su hermanito, provocando que este se quejará.

-¡Ay!¡Para ya!- exclamó el pequeño de la casa mientras apartaba las manazas de su hermano mayor con un movimiento brusco de su mano derecha.

El chico, nada más quitarse las manos de su hermano de la cabeza, volvió a concentrarse en su consola.

-¿Qué tal te va?- preguntó Logan.

-Pues estoy en el Templo del Fuego para poder enfrentarme al malo final del juego, Hanon, el destructor, y así, por fin, conseguir traer la paz de vuelta en todo el reino y salvar a la princesa que ha sido secuestrada.

Logan, que no era un gran aficionado de los videojuegos, entendió un poco lo que dijo y pronunció un sonoro "Ah".

-Pues buena suerte.

-Gracias Logan- dijo Zack, enfrascándose de nuevo en su videojuego.

Mientras Bruce y Zack estaban a sus cosas, Coline había puesto los últimos cubiertos que faltan en la mesa y Logan se había sentado a la mesa.

-Chicos- dijo Coline, captando la atención de Bruce y de su segundo hijo- ya está la comida, así que dejad las cosas que estáis haciendo para después.

-Claro cariño- contestó su padre y dejó su periódico a un lado de la mesa.

-Vale mamá- dijo Zack, un poco en contra de dejar su consola, pero al final guardó partida, apagó la consola y la dejó a un lado.

Coline fue trayendo la comida, poco a poco, y cuando trajo el último plato, se sentó junto a su marido.

-Qué aproveche la comida- dijo mamá.

-Igualmente- añadieron los chicos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a comer.

La comida que había hecho Coline eran unos platos de arroz tres delicias, unos rollitos de primavera, unos tallarines aderezados con salsa de soja y de postre, había natillas, flan o helado de cucurucho o de tarrina.

A pesar de ser platos muy simples, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa. Se notaba que ella era una gran cocinera y que le gustaba lo que hacía, ya que siempre lo hacía con amor y cariño, cosa que se notaba luego en el sabor de sus platos.

A pesar del gran aspecto y sabor que tenía la comida, Logan no los disfrutaba del todo. Había algo que le corroía por dentro y que no le dejaba en paz. Intentaba que sus pensamientos se centrarán en comer, pero él no podía. En su mente solo aparecía una persona: Julia.

No sabía porque no se podía quitar a esa chica de la cabeza. Había conocido antes a otras chicas de muy buen ver con las que, incluso, había fantaseado.

Él solo quería sacarse a Julia de la cabeza y se repetía, una y otra vez, la misma frase: "Es tan solo una chica más", pero él, en el fondo, sabía que no era así.

Nunca antes había conocido a una chica como ella.

Julia se había preocupado por él cuando se había chocado contra aquella farola; le había tratado muy delicada y cariñosamente, cosa que nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra chica antes, a excepción de su madre. Ella, además, era una chica que, a pesar de lo atractiva que era, se comportaba de una forma muy inocente, algo que surge de una persona entre un millón, y eso hacía que realzará toda su belleza natural, sobre todo aquellos ojos azul marino tan bellos que tenía.

Logan, viendo que le resultaba imposible concentrarse para comer, dejó el plato a medio terminar y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó su madre- Pero si no has terminado de comer.

-No tengo hambre. Guárdamelo para cenar, que ya sabes que no me gusta tirar la comida.

-Vale hijo- contestó Coline.

Logan abrió la puerta y salió del comedor.

-Bruce, creo que ha nuestro hijo le pasa algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Bruce.

-Nuestro hijo siempre suele comer como si la vida le fuese en ello y hoy ni se ha comido la mitad de lo que tenía en su plato.

-Ahora que lo mencionas sí que es extraño. De seguro que no es nada cariño, tú dale tiempo.

-Eso espero- y ambos continuaron comiendo.

Mientras tanto, Logan había llegado a la sala de estar, ya que estaba muy cerca del comedor, y se encontraba sentado en medio de un sofá amarillo que sobresalía en una de las paredes de la sala.

No era un lugar demasiado grande, solo había hueco para el sofá, una pequeña televisión y una estantería pequeña con algunas novelas, pero era el lugar en el que más tiempo estaba Logan. Le gustaba mucho estar ahí porque ese lugar le permitía tener tranquilidad y reorganizar sus ideas, cosa que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Pasaron las horas, Logan había dado 100000 vueltas a la habitación, se había sentado 723000 veces en aquel sofá, se había tocado la cabeza 45300 veces y aún así su mente seguía siendo un caos.

No entendía que era lo que le pasaba. Sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago al pensar en Julia y no se le despegaba la imagen de Julia, bella como un ángel, de la cabeza. Pero, de repente, la verdad le llegó como un martillazo, es decir, de golpe.

Él se había enamorado. Logan había experimentado ese sentimiento muy pocas veces antes en su vida, y nunca había sido tan intenso como esa vez, por eso no entendía que pudiera estar enamorado y al cabo de una hora, al fin, logró aceptar sus sentimientos.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- pensó Logan.

Con un poco esfuerzo, y un poco de tiempo, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Le preguntaré a mi padre, a lo mejor sabe como ayudarme.

En el momento en que se levantó del sofá para ir a hablar con su padre, su madre apareció allí.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Logan tranquilamente.

-Sólo venía a avisarte de que es la hora de cenar.

-¿YA?- Logan no se lo podía creer, así que miró a un reloj que había colgado en la misma pared que donde estaba el sofá.

El reloj marcaba las 21:15, exactamente la hora de cenar; Logan volvió a mirar a su madre y le dijo:

-Pues sí que ya es la hora.

-Anda, vamos a la cocina.

Ambos salieron de la sala de estar, fueron al comedor, dónde ya estaban Zack y Bruce esperándoles, y tal como paso en la hora de comer, Logan no se pudo sacar a Julia de la cabeza, pero al menos esta vez se comió todo lo que tenía en su plato, así que no llamó tanto la atención de su madre.

El primero en terminar de comer fue Zack, que se fue al salón a jugar a la consola, después fue su padre, que dijo que se iba a dormir ya que estaba agotado. Logan vio en que su padre se fuera a su cuarto a dormir una oportunidad de poder hablar con él, así que terminó rápidamente de comer y se fue a la habitación de su padre y de su madre, que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Atravesó el pasillo que formaba la casa, subió unas escaleras que dividían la casa en dos partes: la zona este, donde estaba la habitación de sus padres, y la zona oeste, donde estaban las habitaciones de Zack y de Logan y poco después llegó al cuarto donde estaba su padre.

Llamo a la puerta, por si acaso su padre se estaba cambiando, y Bruce preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Logan, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro hijo, pasa.

Logan abrió la puerta, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Dime hijo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Pues...- dijo Logan intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas- hoy, después de ayudar a Doc, me encontré con una chica y... no sé, creo que me he enamorado.

-Enhorabuena hijo, el amor es uno de los sentimientos más bellos que hay. Pero, ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

-Necesito tu consejo.

-¿Y crees qué te puedo ser de ayuda?

Logan asintió.

-A ver, ¿qué consejo te puedo dar?- Bruce se rascó la cabeza y se le ocurrió el consejo idóneo- Creo que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es "El que la sigue, la consigue", es decir, si intentas entablar conversación, si intentas acercarte a ella, lograrás ganártela.

-Pero así creerá que soy un pesado, o peor aún, un acosador.

-Vale, pues simplemente lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle una cita.

-Pero y si me rechaza- contestó Logan- ¡No lo soportaría!

-Escucha: si eso pasa, lo único que puedes hacer es olvidarla. Hay muchas chicas allí afuera. Seguro que encuentras a otra de la que enamorarte.

-Pero es que nunca he conocido una chica como ella. Creo que nunca podré olvidarla.

-Hijo, no me lo estás poniendo fácil para poder aconsejarte.

-¡Y tú no me estás sirviendo de ayuda, papá!- contestó Logan con un tono fuerte.

Se hizo un momento tenso entre ambos que dio paso a un silencio incómodo.

-A lo mejor tienes razón hijo, a lo mejor no te soy de ayuda.

-No pasa nada, papa- dijo Logan, un poco triste por haberle dicho lo que le había dicho a su padre-, lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar. A lo mejor después de pensarlo con la almohada se me ocurre algo.

Logan se dirigió hacia la puerta y Bruce, entre suspiros, mencionó:

-Ojala mi padre estuviera aquí, él sí que sabía dar buenos consejos.

Logan sabía a que se refería su padre. Su abuelo murió hace dos años debido a una pulmonía. Todos lloraron la pérdida de su abuelo porque era una persona muy querida por todos sus familiares, ya que era una persona muy vital y muy inteligente, tanto en cosas de la vida como de la naturaleza.

A Logan se le vino el rostro de su abuelo, lleno de arrugas y con unas expresiones muy marcada, que le daban un aspecto arisco y frío, cosa totalmente diferente a la realidad, debido a que era una persona muy amable y muy cercana a los demás y no pudo evitar recordarle cuando le vio como, tras despedirse de sus seres más queridos, falleció en la cama de su casa.

-Yo también le echo de menos- susurró Logan y salió de la habitación.

Tras coger un poco de aire, Logan se dirigió hacia su habitación y para ello se dirigió a las escaleras dobles, pero cuando estuvo a medias de pasarlas, se fijo en algo que había colgado en la pared.

Se trataba de un gran pergamino extendido en el que aparecía todo el árbol genealógico del que procede su familia. Ya lo había visto muchas veces antes, pero esta vez le llamó la atención por recordar a su querido abuelo.

Logan busco donde se encontraba su abuelo y allí lo vio, con una foto en la que aparecía sonriendo de par en par, y Logan no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa al recordar a su abuelo y él, sin saber porqué, miró el árbol genealógico en general.

Él pudo ver cientos de nombres, cientos de personas que habían estado antes que él y que en ese preciso instante se encontrarían muertas. Era triste, pero eso es la vida. Nacer y después morir. Pero Logan no quería entrar en reflexiones filosóficas en ese momento, solo quería irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo por unas horas. Y así lo hizo.

Logan subió las escaleras, llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, entró a la habitación, se cambió su ropa, la cual dejó al lado de su cama, por un pijama de rayas, se metió entre las sábanas y dejo que el suave abrazo de Morfeo le envolviera.

**Mech: Y aquí dejamos el capítulo por hoy. Me gusta como ha comenzado la historia y espero que sigamos haciéndolo igual de bien en los siguientes capítulos.  
KRIIIS: Eso digo yo porque, no se tú, pero a mi me cuesta de una manera BUF...  
****Mech: No te preocupes por eso. Tengo que añadir antes de que tardaremos bastante actualizar entre que cada tenemos una vida que vivir y porque KRIIIS tiene ciertos problemas para escribir algunas palabras en español por el teclado que tiene ya que, por ejemplo, no tiene la letra ñ.  
KRIIIS: Eso, échale todas las culpas al pobre KRIIIS :( Sin mas dilación, os dejamos hasta el próximo capitulo, no dudéis en dejarnos un review porque nos hace super felizes :) de saber que hay gente que lee este fic y nada más. ¡ADIÓS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mecherazo: Hola, buenas a todos. Hacia tiempo que no actualizaba pero ya estoy de vuelta.  
KRIIIS: Culpa mía, ¡ya sabéis como son las vacaciones! Se olvida uno de todo, además de que pasan demasiado rápidas.  
Mech: Sin embargo ya estamos aquí de nuevo, con mucho más y mejor. Esperemos que os guste el capítulo y, sin mas preámbulos, empieza el capítulo.  
KRIIIS: Pero antes de eso, quiero agradecerle a Leonard Kenway y por su review que fue el primero que "recibo" en mi vida. Ahora si que puede comenzar. **

A las 12:27 Logan se despertó, de golpe, por el sonido de su teléfono, el cuál ya había sonado tres veces; salto de golpe de su cama para coger su iPiña (tampoco queríamos hacer saltar el copyright para esto) y contestó a la llamada.

-Sí, dígame- dijo Logan, bostezando del cansancio.

-Logan soy yo, Doc, ¿te acuerdas que habíamos dicho que hoy nos veríamos a media noche en el parking de los dos pinos con tu cámara?- le preguntó Doc un poco nervioso y apurado

-Sí, sí, Doc, me acuerdo muy bien, ya estaba de camino a allí.

-Vale, entonces te faltará un poco más para llegar, te espero aquí, donde habíamos dicho, ¡apúrate!- le dijo Doc.

-Okay, Doc, enseguida estoy ahí, hasta pronto- le respondió Logan un poco nervioso.

Colgó la llamada y empezó a cambiarse a toda velocidad el pijama de rayas que vestía por la ropa que se había puesto antes.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, cogió su cámara digital, que se encontraba en un cajón de la cómoda que tiene al lado de la cama, la guardó en una mochila que tenía por ahí tirada, ya que no quería que se le estropeará, y se puso la mochila.

-¡¿Y ahora como mierda hago para llegar a tiempo?!- pensó Logan un poco estresado- ¡Ya sé!¡El monopatín!

Logan buscó donde estaba su monopatín y lo encontró debajo de su cama. Entonces, sin dudarlo dos veces, saltó por la ventana y sus increíbles piernas amortiguaron la caída de manera ágil y silenciosa (recordemos que Logan es un jugador profesional de baloncesto). Entonces cogió carrerilla y se subió en su monopatín para llegar antes a su destino.

-¡Dios mío!¡Qué tonto soy!- Logan se replicó a sí mismo y se dio una palmada en la cara por estúpido- ¡Doc me va a matar!, y eso que me lo había dicho hace una semana. Además me dijo que sería muy importante, pero me preguntó para que querrá la cámara.

Logan, por fin, llegó al parking de los dos pinos y vio a Doc que estaba dando vueltas sin parar al lado de una gran camioneta blanca; Logan bajo de su monopatín, saco la cámara de su mochila y fue hasta él.

-¿Logan?¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?- le preguntó cuando le vio venir hacia él.

-Aquí tienes, Doc, la cámara, tal y como me la habías pedido- dijo mientras cogía aire fuertemente debido al gran tramo que tuvo que recorrer.

-Dime, solo por una vez, ¿cuando llegaras a la hora?¡Dios!

-Bueno, Doc, ya sabes que lo bueno se hace de rogar- le respondió Logan con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno, pongámonos serios, quédate con la cámara ya que tienes que filmar mi nueva creación, ¡esto va a ser el comienzo de una nueva era!- exclamó Doc muy emocionado.

Logan encendió la cámara, enfocó a Doc, y le dio a grabar.

-Okay, Doc, cuando quieras, ya esta grabando.

-Señoras y señores, hum, hum…-Doc se aclaró un poco la garganta-. Les quiero mostrar mi último invento, el cuál marcará una nueva época. ¡Os presentó la máquina del Tiempo!- exclamó Doc.

-¿La máquina de qué?

-¡Cállate, joder, qué la estás fastidiando!.

-Huy perdona.

En ese mismo momento, algo bajó de la rampa trasera de la camioneta y entonces escucho un ruido bastante grave; pudo percibir el sonido de un V8 de 6000cm cúbicos y cuando por fin salió, Logan pudo constatar que era un DMC Delorean.

-¡Hostias!¡Un Delorean!- exclamo Logan estupefacto.

-¡Te presento la máquina para viajar en el tiempo!

-¡Me cago en…!¡¿Has hecho de un Delorean una máquina para viajar en el tiempo?!

-¿Que quieres que te diga? Si tengo que viajar en el tiempo, por lo menos que sea con clase, ¡y te he dicho que no interfieras en la grabación!- Doc continuó con lo que estaba haciendo- Bueno, sigamos, para empezar el coche necesita una potencia eléctrica de 2,21 gigawatts para viajar en el tiempo; esta cantidad de energía es tan enorme que un solo gigawatts podría alimentar 1'000'000 de apartamentos, y el único modo conocido, en este momento, para crear tan grande cantidad de energía es por fusión nuclear.

-Doc, ¡eso parece bastante peligroso!¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar?

-¡Por supuesto que va a funcionar!- y añadió- Pero ya sabes Logan que no existe el 100% en un experimento, por eso he trabajado en el Delorean para eliminar cualquiera posible amenaza que pueda perjudicar a nuestras vidas.

-¿He escuchado bien?¿Has dicho nuestras vidas?- preguntó Logan preocupado

-Claro que sí, tu serás mi ayudante en esta prueba.

-¡Ay!¡Madre de dios!¿En que lío me estoy metiendo?- se dijo a sí mismo.

En el otro lado del parking, en una esquina iluminada por una farola, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes divirtiéndose, entre música, alcohol, baile y juegos de seducción, se encontraba una joven panda charlando con una amiga suya.

-Julia, ¡anímate chica! Te veo bastante rara, como perdida en tus pensamientos, ¿que te sucede?- le preguntó su amiga, una gata de ojos color café.

-No sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. Esta tarde conocí, bueno no, digamos que ayude a un tigre.

-¿Qué le paso al Tigre?-le pregunto Gloria, la gata.

-Bueno, se chocó contra una farola y cuando me acerqué a ayudarle, empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

Gloria, que conocía la razón de que aquel tigre comenzará a sangrar, no pudo evitar contener su risa.

-Jijijijij, que bueno.

-¿Por qué te ries?- le preguntó Julia

-Es obvio Julia.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser obvio que sangrara de la nariz?- le pregunto Julia a su amiga.

Mientras tanto llega una pantera negra, que hacía rato que les estaba escuchando. Era una pantera negra conocida como Carolina pero sus amigas la llamaban Carol. Ella media entorno a 1,72m con unos ojos rojos claros y con una silueta bastante fina. Su mirada te podía intimidar pero, en realidad, era una buena persona.

-Por favor, Julia, ¿no me digas que no te diste de cuenta?- le pregunto Carol.

-Pues no, no sé de qué me habláis, no sé nada vale- dijo Julia un poco mosqueada de no enterarse de nada-. Haber, explicadme que tengo que saber.

-Olvídalo, no es nada, un día lo comprenderás.

-¡NO!- exclamó Julia bastante cabreada porque no quisieran explicárselo- Sí no me lo aclaráis, ¡no puedo comprender el porqué es obvio!

-Julia, Julia, Julia- repetía Carol en modo maternal-. Dime, sinceramente, ¿cuantos novios has tenido hasta ahora?

El pequeño enfado que tenía Julia fue sustituido por bochorno ante la pregunta de Carol.

-Pues la verdad es que … ninguno- respondió Julia avergonzada pero con sinceridad.

-No te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir pero es normal que no sepas tanto de chicos como nosotras, y es por tu bien que no te decimos nada acerca de ellos porque queremos que lo averigües tú solita.- le dijo Carol.

-Julia, no es que seas ni fea ni cualquiera cosa que tú pienses, el único problema es que los rechazas a todos- le dijo Gloria.

En ese preciso instante, se acercó Klaus, el novio de Gloria, un lobo ligeramente corpulento que media unos 1m75. Tenía unos grandes ojos marones y vestía una cazadora negra y unos pantalones marrones largos que tapaban su gran pelaje blanco. Era una buena persona, siempre y cuando que Gloria estuviese ahí para vigilarlo porque sino se metía en alguna trifulca.

-¿Que tal cariño?-le preguntó Klaus a Gloria, agarrándola por detrás de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¡Klaus!- giró la cabeza para verle directamente a la cara- ¡¿No ves que estamos hablando de algo importante?!- le regaño Gloria.

Klaus le soltó la cintura y se puso a su lado.

-Tampoco es como para te enfades así, solo quería saber cómo estabas- le dijo Klaus cariñosamente.

-Perdóname es que odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando con alguien de un tema muy serio- le dijo Gloria.

-¡Qué carácter tiene esta mujer!¡Me encanta!-dijo Klaus con una gran sonrisa- Oh, Julia, ¿cómo estas?- preguntó mientras se acercaba ligeramente a ella- En serio, me tienes que decir cual es tu secreto para aguantarla- le dijo Klaus a voz baja para que no le escuchará su novia.

-Te he escuchado- dijo Gloria con una voz lenta y grave.

Se apartó de Julia y en su rostro apareció un gestó de preocupación.

-"Maldita sea"- pensó el lobo- Jejeje era una broma cariño, no te pongas así.

Intentó apaciguar a la fiera pero fue inútil porque Gloria estaba crujiéndose los dedos de sus manos, anunció de que se iba a llevar, como mínimo, un buen tortazo.

-Bueno, os dejo que veo que lo de la conversación seria pues eh… iba en serio, ¡adiós!

Klaus se fue corriendo como una bala hacia sus amigos dejando tranquilas a Julia, Gloria y Carol.

-Ya se fue, ¿por dónde íbamos?- preguntó Gloria.

-Sobre que rechazó a todos los chicos.

-Sí, eso. No existe el hombre perfecto, todo eso del príncipe azul no es nada más que una patraña, así que no rechaces a los chicos que intentan acercarse a ti, dales una oportunidad para intentar conocerlos y, al final, puede que te acabes enamorando de uno.

-Ya lo sé pero los chicos que intentan acercarse a mí, lo hacen como si fuera una presa para ellos y me desagrada.

-No te preocupas, Julia, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a uno bueno que te quiera por lo que eres y no por tu aspecto, pero asegúrate que no sea el primero- le dijo Carol a Julia por experiencia vivida.

-Bueno, os dejo un ratito que me voy a dar un paseo para reflexionarlo bien- dijo Julia a sus amigas.

-Espera, voy contigo- le dijo Gloria.

-No es que me moleste tu compañía Gloria, pero prefiero estar sola por un rato. Para, ya sabes, pensar en mis cosas.

-Okay, cómo tú quieras. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estoy- le dijo Gloria.

-Muchas gracias.

-Te esperamos aquí- le dijo Carol mientras Julia se iba a andar sin rumbo alguno.

A unos metros de ahí se encontraba Logan y Doc acabando de grabar la explicación del Delorean para saber como funcionaría la máquina del tiempo.

-¡Estás loco!¡Mi madre me mata si no ve en casa por la mañana!-le dijo Logan a Doc

-No te preocupas, es una máquina para viajar en el tiempo así que podremos volver aquí en el mismo momento y en el mismo sitio, o incluso antes!

-Bueno, entonces mi única pregunta es… ¡¿Cuánto te queda para acabar?!¡Hace más de media hora que estoy aquí grabándote! -exclamó Logan harto de filmar a Doc y a sus explicaciones incomprensibles.

-Logan, maldita sea, ya es la cuarta vez que te digo que no me interrumpas- dijo el león enfadado por todas las interrupciones de Logan. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la voz y continuó la explicación-. Continuemos... la carrocería del vehículo está hecho de acero puro inoxidable ya que permite una mejor dispersión de los flujos eléctricos. Después de todos los cálculos que hice, he creído conveniente que este vehículo es el mejor para esta tarea, no solo por su gran aspecto estético, sino porque todo sus chasis influye en el viaje en el tiempo y es resistente a las altas y bajas temperaturas, a los choques, a la corriente eléctrica. Además, su amortiguación es perfecta para cualquier sitio, sea el que sea...- siguió explicando Doc.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Logan ya había perdido esperanza, el pobre ya no podía soportar tanta explicación incomprensible, le faltaba poco por mandar todo a la mierda (**Como se tiene que decir, joder!) **Pero en ese momento, Doc dijo la palabra más bonita que Logan había podido oír en su vida.

-¡Fin!- exclamo Doc- No tengo nada más que añadir, puedes cortar..

-¡Aleluya!- exclamó Logan, muy feliz de que ya hubiera terminado y apagó la cámara-. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- le preguntó.

-Pues habrá que probarla, ¿no?- insinuó Doc.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo va a salir bien? No es que desconfíe de ti pero es que nunca la has probado antes.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu solo dime en que tiempo te gustaría viajar, te dejo ese honor excepcional por aguantar mis explicaciones- le dijo Doc a Logan sonriendo.

-Ya que tengo tiempo de sobra, déjame pensarlo unos minutos. Voy a darme un paseo para pensarlo más tranquilamente. Vuelvo en 5 minutos.

-Vale, de acuerdo, ¡pero solo 5 minutos!- le dijo Doc porque tenía ganas de probar su invención.

Mientras Logan paseaba, pensaba en las múltiples opciones que se le presentaban al poder viajar en el tiempo y no sabía que elegir. Siempre le ha interesado saber cómo sería el futuro, o mejor aún, ¡volver a la época de los dinosaurios! Pero rechazó esa idea ya que era muy probable que algún dinosaurio le acabará devorando. Demasiado peligroso. Al cabo de un momento le vino una idea genial, no, mejor dicho, ¡maravillosa! Ya que necesitaba consejos para ligar con la chica de sus sueños, podría viajar en el tiempo en el que su abuelo aún era parte de este mundo para que le dé sus tan sabios consejos. ¡Que idea más grandiosa!

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro lado del parking, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Logan, estaba Julia que también estaba pensando en sus cosas. La verdad es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese tigre que había ayudado esa misma mañana. Ella quería conocerlo ya que parecía distinto a los demás chicos con los que ha estado, ya que no había aprovechado la oportunidad para hablar con ella de cosas sinsentido como harían los demás.

Nuestros dos personajes caminaban por el parking pensativos, sin tener consciencia de que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Los dos tenían la misma manía de pensar con la cara mirando hacia el suelo, ¡como si fueran a encontrar oro! Y, como siempre, las coincidencias no existen y paso lo inevitable. Colisión frente a pecho, ya que Logan era más grande que Julia y, debido al susto, los dos cayeron al suelo de culo.

-Ay, ay- se quejó Julia sin mirar a quien tenía enfrente.

-Discúlpeme, no estaba atento de por donde iba, es que por estas horas no suele haber nad..- Logan levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que con quién se había chocado no era nada más y nada menos que la panda que le había ayudado dado esta misma tarde.

-Dios, no sé de que estás hecho pero yo diría que de piedra- Julia levantó la mirada y se fijo en que era el chico de esta mañana-. Eres el de esta mañana, ¿me equivocó? El chico que ayudé.

-Po, po..., posiblemente jejeje- le respondió Logan al darse cuenta de que la persona que tenía delante de los ojos era la chica de sus sueños. Parecía que Dios quería echarle un cable al pobrecillo- Espera- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo- que te ayude a levantarte.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Julia.

Logan le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y, con un pequeño esfuerzo, puso de pie a la panda. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, continuaron con la conversación.

-No me distes tiempo de preguntarte como te llamabas esta mañana; te fuiste tan deprisa.

-Oh, eso. Es que si no llegaba a tiempo a casa para comer, mi madre me mataba. Ya sabes cómo son las madres para la comida jejeje- le dijo Logan algo nervioso.

Julia sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón al oír las últimas palabras de Logan. Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su madre porque ella falleció durante el parto, pero la ha visto en fotos y era mujer muy hermosa. Si la hubiera conocido, de seguro que se habría llevado muy bien con ella.

-La verdad es que no conocí mi madre- le dijo Julia mirando hacia el firmamento con una expresión de melancolía.

Logan se sintió fatal por haberle hecho recordar algo tan triste.

-"Idiota, idiota, idiota"- pensó el tigre- "Ahora vas y la entristeces. Buen trabajo, te has lucido." Perdona, no lo sabía- se disculpo Logan sinceramente arrepentido.

-No tienes porque disculparte, no lo podías saber- sonrió Julia al comprobar que de verdad lo sentía.

-L ..Lo..Logan, ese es mi nombre, ¿y el tuyo?-dijo él en tono un poco bajo y con un leve sonrojo.

-Julia- le respondió tranquilamente.

Julia no es de esas personas que hacen resaltar sus emociones como el pobre Logan jejeje, es una chica que sabía mantener la calma en cualquiera situación, por lo que consigue estar seria en cualquiera situación, siempre que sea necesario (esto me hace pensar en alguien, vosotros no?).

-Qué bonito nombre- le dijo Logan algo sonrojado ya que no solía halagar a las chicas que le gustaban de verdad. Su corazón latía muy rápido, demasiado aunque tuviera uno de atleta. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallarle o a salírsele del pecho o ambas a la vez.

-Según me contaron, me lo puso mi madre. Además, el tuyo tampoco está nada mal.

-Pues es gracias a mi, mi abuelo. A él se le ocurrió- le respondió Logan.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Logan surgieron una serie de pensamientos entre los que estaban estos:

-"Vamos, Logan, no te pongas nervioso. Tienes que causar buena impresión, no tendrás otra oportunidad para hacerlo; tengo que actuar normalmente y todo irá bien o, al menos, eso espero. ¡Joder! Pero si soy un tigre. Nosotros tenemos la fama de no tenerle miedo a nada, y mucho menos a las mujeres, pero ahora que tengo a una chica delante mía y me estoy poniendo muy nervioso. Calma, calma, tengo que hablar con calma. Respira tranquilamente y todo saldrá bien".

-Estoy segura de que prácticas algún deporte, ¿me equivoco?-le pregunto Julia.

-Sí, juego al baloncesto desde que soy pequeño.- le dijo Logan ya algo más tranquilo

-Ya me lo parecía, es que cuando me choque contigo fue como si me chocara contra una piedra jejeje- se rio Julia.

Logan se quedo embobado por la risa tan tierna y dulce de Julia.

-Pues, muchas gracias por el cumplido si es que lo es... jejeje.-le dijo Logan mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha y con una sonrisa de medio lado algo forzada.

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo Julia sinceramente.

-Han sido años de entrenamiento para estar en esta condición física, aunque a veces no me sirve para mucho- dijo mientras recordaba las famosas cajas de Doc que tuvo que descargar.

-¿Este tigre no será un poco presumido?- se pregunto Julia para sus adentros- ¿Y porque no te prácticas artes marciales? Tienes buena condición física, de seguro que se te daría bien.

-Aprendí algo de Kung Fu cuando era pequeño. Llegue a aprender algunas técnicas, las más conocidas, pero mis padres no querían que continuara.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Julia.

-Pues me contaron que uno de mis antepasados perdió la vida practicando artes marciales, aunque lo hacía por una buena causa. Fue el primer maestro Kung Fu de nuestra familia e incluso tenía un titulo especial del que ahora no me acuerdo del nombre, pero bueno eso es otra historia. El caso es que desde eso decidieron parar de practicar Kung Fu en nuestra familia, seguramente por el dolor de la pérdida de su ser querido, hasta que mis padres me permitieron, tras insistirles bastante, en dejarme aprender Kung Fu.

-Pues qué pena. Seguro que serías un buen luchador- dijo Gloria.

Mientras tanto, surgió en la mente de Logan el siguiente pensamiento:

-"Vamos Logan, tienes que decir o hacer algo para que quede más tiempo contigo. No la dejes marchar, no seas estúpido..."

En ese preciso instante Logan tuvo una idea loca pero ingeniosa.

"¡Ya sé que hacer! Pero nunca me va a creer…pero si no lo intentas no lo sabrás!-se auto motivo el mismo".

-Julia quiero que me escuches atentamente, sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a parecer una locura pero te puedo asegurar que es totalmente verdad.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir Logan?- le pregunto la panda con cierta curiosidad.

-Tengo un amigo que posee una máquina para viajar en el tiempo, bueno lo que te quiero decir con esto es que si quieres podemos utilizarla para volver a la época de tu madre para que puedas saber cómo era y conocerla mejor.

-¡Que! Por favor Logan ¿dime que no es una mala broma?- dijo Julia con una expresión emocionada ante la noticia de que, a lo mejor, podía conocer a su madre.

-Por supuesto que no, Julia, no sería capaz de mentirte ni a ti ni a nadie. Tu solo sígueme y ya verás si es mentira lo que te dije- le dijo Logan de forma sincera-. ¿Ves la penúltima farola del parking?- le pregunto Logan mientras la señalaba.

-Sí.

-Pues allí me está esperando- le dijo Logan- Ven conmigo.

-De acuerdo, te sigo.- concluyó Julia y unos segundos más tarde-. La verdad es que no suelo ofrecer mi confianza a alguien que vengo de conocer, pero, no sé, me inspiras confianza- le dijo sonriendo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-Jejeje todos me lo dicen, ¡inspiro la confianza y la grandiosidad! Tu ya sabrás que los tigres tienen fama de ser agresivos, serios y solitarios, pero ni yo ni mi padre somos así. Bueno, aunque mi padre le guste a veces estar solo para poder leer el periódico tranquilamente pero eso no hace de él un gran solitario.-dijo Logan con una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes que tener una familia increíble, Logan, que suerte tienes- le dijo Julia.

Y mientras hablaban, llegaron hasta el Delorean.

-Ya llegamos, ¡te presento la máquina del tiempo!- dijo Logan con una voz grave como la de Drácula y señaló al coche

-¿Un coche?- pregunto Julia.

-No es un simple coche Julia. Espera, voy a llamar a mi colega para que me creas- dijo a Julia- Doc, ¿estás ahí?- le llamó Logan en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, apareció Doc de la nada.

-¿Por que tanto ruido Logan? Estoy justo aquí- le dijo Doc sacudiéndolo como un saco de patatas-. En fin, ¿estás listo para viajar en el tiempo?¿Ya has escogido una fecha?

En ese momento, el león (Doc) se dio cuenta de que había alguien más justo detrás de Logan, se quito las gafas de su bolsillo izquierdo y se las puso para saber quién era esa persona detrás de Logan.

-Logan, ¿que modales son estos?¿No me presentas a esa chica tan guapa?

-Por supuesto, Doc, esta es Julia; Julia este es Doc, el inventor de la maquina que te dije.

-Encantado de conocerle señor- le dijo Julia mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Nada de señor! Llámame Doc que si no me haces parecer más viejo- le dijo Doc jocosamente.

-Lo intentaré, pero no va a ser fácil- dijo Julia a Doc.

-Y decidme, ¿salís juntos?- curioseó Doc.

-No... nosotros no estamos- dijo Logan tartamudeando.

-Ah, vale- dijo Doc sin entrometerse más.

-Ya me gustaría.-dijo Logan en voz baja

-¿Que dijiste Logan,? No te entendí bien- le preguntó Julia

-A nada, nada, no he dicho nada jejeje-dijo Logan un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-A l'amour quel sensation si magnifique- dijo Doc en francés.

-¡Ya esta! Lo que nos faltaba, se nos puso otra vez a hablar francés.-dijo Logan mirando hacia Julia- Suele ponerse así de cuando en cuando y lo peor de todo, ¡es que nadie lo comprende!- dijo Logan dramatizando la escena.

-Basta ya de tonterías- dijo Doc volvió a ponerse serio-. Logan tenemos que marcharnos.

-¿Te acuerdas que me has dicho que podía escoger la fecha que yo quisiera?

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Eso lo explicaré yo. Según lo que me ha dicho Logan, este coche es una máquina para viajar en el tiempo.

-Logan eres un bocazas, te dije que no se lo contarás a nadie- le dijo Doc bastante cabreado.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?¿Es una máquina del tiempo?

-Sí, es una máquina del tiempo- confirmó Doc a disgusto.

-Entonces, me gustaría que llevarán con ustedes.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nunca he conocido a mi madre- empezó a contar Julia-. Desde siempre he querido poder ver, en persona, como era mi madre pero sabía que era imposible. Mi madre murió tras darme a luz y eso hacía que mi sueño de verla fuera imposible. Sin embargo, cuando Logan me dijo que usted tenía una máquina del tiempo, sentí una gran emoción porque al fin lograría ver a mi madre viva, así que le pido, no, le ruego... ¡QUE ME PERMITA IRME CON USTEDES!- rogó Julia y se inclinó ante Doc.

Doc se sintió en un gran aprieto porque, a pesar de acabar de conocer a Julia, se sentía en la obligación de ayudarla pero, ¿y si algo sale mal?¿Y si falla el coche y le ocurre alguna desgracia? No sé lo podría perdonar. Sin embargo, tampoco podía negarle la oportunidad de cumplir un sueño tan importante ¿Que debía de hacer? No lo sabía pero, al final, dejo que su corazón decidiera.

-Agh, vale, está bien- dijo Doc con cierta reticencia. Puedes venir con nosotros, pero he de avisaros que el coche solo tiene 2 plazas.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Julia- Si a Logan no le molesta, podría sentarme encima de sus piernas y así ya podríamos viajar los 3- dijo Julia a Logan y Doc.

-Bueno, por mi, ningún problema. ¿Que dices Logan?¿Te parece bien el plan?- dijo Doc.

Logan estaba rojo tomate por lo que había dicho Julia, la chica de sus sueños, sentada encima de sus pierna?! No podía ser real. Mientras tanto, se le cayó una poco de sangre de la nariz.

-Huy, ¿aún no se te a curado el golpe de esta tarde Logan?- le dijo Julia

Julia se acercó a Logan con un pañuelo en la mano, y lentamente acerco su mano en el que tenía el pañuelo para secarle la mancha de sangre que tenia Logan en su nariz, mientras él no se había movido ni de un centímetro.

-Muchas gracias Julia- le agradeció Logan un poco avergonzado por los pensamientos que se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

-No hay de que Logan, aunque normalmente esa herida ya debería estar curada.-le dijo julia sonriendo

-Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo, y para responder a tu pregunta Julia, no me molesta, para nada, que te sientes encima de mis piernas- dijo Logan.

-Entonces asunto arreglado, subamos adentro que ya tengo ganas de probar mi invención- dijo Doc de manera alegre.

Los 3 subieron dentro del Delorean, Julia le dijo a Doc la fecha en la que su madre aun estaba viva, Doc programó el sistema de control del tiempo, hizo un control general de todos los sistemas eléctricos hasta estar seguro al 98% de que todo funcionara correctamente.

-Vous êtes pres? –pregunto Doc

-¡¿Que?!-preguntaron Julia y Logan al unísono.

-Quiero decir, ¿estáis listos? Porque tenemos que llegar a los 98km/h para poder pasar de una época a otra.-dijo doc

-Listos- dijeron Julia y Logan al unísono.

Doc encendió el coche y piso a tope el acelerador que hizo que sonara el enorme motor del coche y, en nada, fue subiendo hasta que llegó a su objetivo

-¡90, 91, 92, 93, 95, 98km/h!- gritó Doc mientras veía el indicador de la velocidad.

A los 98Km/h el coche se ilumino de color azul claro hasta que desapareció de golpe, dejando tras de sí las marcas de la ruedas en el suelo marcadas en fuego, y la matrícula del coche en la que ponía OUTATIME (fuera del tiempo).

**Mech: ¿Conseguirá nuestros protagonistas atravesar el tiempo sin que les pase nada?¿Logan conseguirá que Julia se enamore de él?Y Julia, ¿por fin conocerá a su madre?  
KRIIIS: Y aquí termina este capítulo. Ahora, vosotros hacer lo más grande que es dejarnos un review porque, de verdad, no os podéis imaginar lo felices que nos hace. Nos dan unas ganas inmensas de continuar. Es increíble. ¿No es verdad, Mecherazo?  
Mech: Por supuesto que sí, KRIIIS. Siempre nos motiva a seguir escribiendo saber que os está gustando pero ya basta de sentimentalismo. Nos marchamos, hasta la próxima. Adiós. **


End file.
